Forever
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Penantian Sakura akan cinta suaminya kini terjawab sudah. Namun… bisakah cinta tersebut selalu tumbuh dan berkembang untuk selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Pria itu bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Hanya saja, ia bukanlah orang yang terbiasa melakukannya setiap saat. Hal tersebut hanya terkadang, dan biasanya pun juga secara spontan. Namun… entah mengapa malam ini hal tersebut menjadi pengecualian. Sejak ia mendengar kabar yang lebih dari cukup untuk bisa menyejukkan hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu, senyuman itu tak pernah terlepas walaupun tipis.

"Kenapa tidak ikut makan?"

Suara wanita di depannya terdengar begitu merdu dan indah malam ini. Entahlah… ia benar-benar dibutakan oleh perasaan bahagia.

Setelah menghela nafas seraya terus menyunggingkan senyumnya, pria itu mengambil sumpit yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan. " _Ittadaikimasu_."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Wanita bermata hutan itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apanya?"

Bibir wanita itu menipis. Ia sadar ia salah bicara. "Kau… dari tadi diam dan hanya tersenyum." Ia kembali diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya memejamkan mata. "Atau… atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?"

Perlahan, Sasuke tak lagi menahan senyumnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura."

Sakura semakin heran sekarang. Suaminya mengelak jika tersenyum, namun pria itu berkata seraya tersenyum? Walaupun dengan senyuman 'khas' suaminya yang mungkin hanya bisa Sakura rasakan sendiri, setidaknya wanita itu tahu jika suaminya sedikit berbeda malam ini.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu! Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin takoyaki?"

Senyum lepas Sakura terukir. Secepat itu ia melupakan keheranannya. " _Hai_.".

.

.

.

.

 _Penantian Sakura akan cinta suaminya kini terjawab sudah. Namun… bisakah cinta tersebut selalu tumbuh dan berkembang untuk selamanya?_

.

.

 **FOREVER**

 _Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

 _Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sudut ini adalah salah satu sudut favorit Sakura. Selain teras rumah belakang, dapur, serta sofa kamarnya, balkon kamar ini terasa spesial karena suguhan pemandangannya kala sore hingga malam hari. Indah, sangat indah. Apalagi jika langit malam begitu cerah, dan taburan bintang di atasnya seolah-olah menggoda tangan Sakura untuk terangkat dan meraihnya.

Mata Sakura terpejam saat hembusan angin menerpa lembut rambut serta lehernya. Nyaman sekali. Sejak menjadi nyonya di rumah ini lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah bosan untuk berada di sini tiap malamnya. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan perbincangan santai dengan suaminya.

Sakura membuka mata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, dan kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada sang- _Kami_. Pada akhirnya, penantiannya selama enam bulan pasca masa-masa tersulit baginya telah membuahkan hasil yang sama sekali tak mengecewakan. Di rahimnya, kini telah bersemayam jantung keduanya, kebahagiannya, dan segalanya bagi Sakura. Calon buah hatinya yang kedua, siap untuk hadir dan kelak akan menemani hari-harinya.

Sakura tentu juga ingat bagaimana Sasuke yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Pria itu, pria yang kini sudah Sakura sudah ketahui isi hatinya, selalu mengusap kepala dan pundaknya saat Sakura merasa resah. Sasuke bahkan senantiasa menyerahkan dadanya tiap malam, saat Sakura sering merasa ketakutan karena tak kunjung hamil setelah tiga bulan pasca kegugurannya. Pria itu tak memberikan gombalan atau bahkan kata-kata penyemangat kala memeluk erat tubuhnya. Hanya permintaan kepada Sakura untuk segera berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, dan menutupnya.

 _Oh, Kami…_

Rasa syukur karena memiliki Sasuke juga tak pernah luput Sakura lantunkan tiap waktunya. Pria yang sempat mengombang-ambingkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya, kini menggenggam penuh dirinya secara sempurna.

Pintu kamar terdengar terbuka, dan Sakura memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya meresapi segala hal yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Mau tak mau Sakura membuka mata, dan menemukan dirinya yang terkungkung di antara pagar balkon dan kedua lengan suaminya. Sakura menoleh ke samping dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku kekenyangan takoyaki."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

Selama beberapa saat, suami istri itu terdiam karena terbuai dengan semua yang alam suguhkan sebagai pemandangan. Namun Sakura memilih lebih dulu mengakhirinya, dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap suaminya. Manik hijaunya memperhatikan lekat-lekat mata hitam suaminya yang memilih terus memandang langit malam.

"Sasuke-kun?" Salah satu tangan Sakura terangkat untuk merapikan rambut hitam suaminya yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya ke atas.

"Aku… berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati."

Mutiara hitam itu kini beralih menembus batu jamrud yang ada di depannya.

"Aku juga… akan menuruti semua perintahmu mulai saat ini." Binar bahagia kini nampak di wajah Sakura. "Bahkan kalau kau menyuruhku untuk banyak memakan ikan pun, pasti akan kuturuti."

Sasuke masih bergeming, ketajaman matanya tak terurai sedikit pun. Namun Sakura menangkap emosi lain dari sana. Sebuah emosi yang mungkin hanya dapat Sakura pahami seorang.

Mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke lebih memilih membelai kepala Sakura daripada menyahuti perkataan wanita itu. Sebuah kebiasaan yang kini mulai dinikmati oleh keduanya.

Sedangkan Sakura, wanita itu menghambur ke pundak suaminya setelah beberapa saat menikmati usapan yang menenangkan itu. Kedua lengannya yang merengkuh kedua pundak Sasuke kian mengerat kala Sasuke turut merangkum tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Terimakasih."

Lebih dari cukup. Bagi Sakura ini saja sudah lebih dari cukp cukup. Usapan hingga bisikan lirih Sasuke di lehernya kali ini sudah cukup baginya untuk membuatnya tidur nyenyak nanti.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sakura menggema di tangga rumah sakit saat dirinya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan medisnya hari ini. Sebenarnya, ini cukup singkat jika dibandingkan jam kerjanya yang biasa. Namun pesan yang disampaikan Kumori langsung di ruangannya beberapa menit yang lalu memaksanya untuk mengemas segala alat kerjanya dan berakhir berjalan sendiri di tangga seperti ini.

Sakura berbelok di koridor. Wanita itu berhenti di salah satu pintu dan mengetuknya perlahan sebelum sebelum suara dari dalam sana menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Kumori-san bilang kau mencariku, _senpai_?"

Shizune tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa benar kabar yang kudengar kalau kau hamil lagi?"

Sakura terdiam. Kedua pipinya yang menghangat membuatnya tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa selain anggukkan.

Shizune mendekat dan memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kehangatan. "Selamat."

" _Arigatou_." Kedua tangan Sakura turut membalas pelukan seniornya. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" tanyanya saat Shizune melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karena memang sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau kerjakan."

Alis Sakura menaut. "Apa itu juga berdampak pada gajiku?"

Tawa Shizune mengalun lepas. "Gaji _medic-nin_ tingkatmu adalah tertinggi kedua setelah aku di sini. Terpotong dua jam kerja tak akan berdampak apa-apa, percayalah."

Sakura menghela nafas, memasang wajah lesu-nya. "Padahal gajiku selama dua jam itu bisa kubelikan banyak takoyaki."

Shizune kembali tertawa. "Sudah-sudah, sana pulang dan beristirahatlah!"

Senyum Sakura turut mengembang. Sepasang mata hijau itu nampak bersinar teduh. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, _senpai_."

"Hm… hati-hati."

Shizune menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya. Saat punggung itu benar-benar menghilang di pintu, senyum Shizune perlahan memudar.

 _Kami-sama, lindungilah dia._

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang saat melihat wanita yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. "Hai," ucapnya seraya melambai kecil.

"Masuklah-masuklah! Aku baru saja selesai menyuapi Sano."

Sakura menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut. Setelah berada di dalam, matanya menyapu seluruh bagian ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur, dan menemukan seorang bayi bermata biru tengah tengkurap yang turut menatapnya.

"Sano-kuuuuun," panggil Sakura gemas seraya berlari kecil ke arah Sano.

Seakan mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah dipanggil, Sano pun tertawa melihat Sakura.

"Kau sudah bisa tengkurap ternyata." Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sano dan mencium pipi bayi itu. "Hebat sekali."

Ino yang baru duduk bergabung tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. "Malah terkadang dia tak mau melepas jari Ayahnya."

"Oh… lucu sekali," ucap Sakura seraya mencium pipi Sano lagi.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura? Tiga bulan lebih kau tak ke sini.."

Sakura menyerahkan Sano ke Ino. "Kabarku baik. Maaf baru bisa mengunjngi kalian sekarang. Hari ini Shizune- _senpai_ menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat, maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk datang kemari."

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Kabarmu sendiri?"

Ino kini memangku anaknya. "Jika keluargaku baik-baik saja, aku pasti juga akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau bisa saja."

"Aku baru selesai memasak makan malam, dan Sai sedang ada misi. Makanlah dulu di sini."

"Ah tidak, terimakasih," sanggah Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Aku berencana memasak di rumah karena hari ini Sasuke pulang setelah lima hari melakukan misi."

Senyum jahil Ino terukir. "Ah… kusarankan kau juga 'memasaknya' untuk menyenangkannya."

Kerutan waspada Sakura terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Memasak Sasuke di ranjang."

"Dasar!" desis Sakura seraya melempar bola kecil mainan Sano ke arah Ino. "Kalau kau tidak sedang menggendong anakmu mungkin sudah kulempar dengan meja."

Tawa Ino menggelegar di penjuru rumahnya hingga membuat Sano mendongak heran ke arahnya. "Hei, aku kan memberikan saran! Siapa tahu setelah 'memasak' suamimu kali ini kau bisa hamil, benar kan?"

Tatapan bengis Sakura perlahan terganti dengan senyuman yang kini membuat Ino heran.

"Apa-apaan senyummu itu?"

Sakura tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatap sahabatnya tanpa sedikit pun mengurai senyumnya.

Dan Ino tetaplah Ino yang tanggap dengan semua hal tentang sahabatnya. Mulut Ino terbuka, ragu-ragu ia menanyakannya. "Apa… kau hamil?"

Senyum Sakura kian melebar dan menampakkan deretan giginya.

" _Kami-sama_ …" Ino menutup mulutnya. " _Kami…_ aku senang mendengarnya, Sakura. Berapa usianya?"

"Enam minggu." Sakura membalas remasan Ino di tangannya. "Aku juga sangat bahagia saat mengetahuinya, Ino."

Ino tersenyum maklum. "Setelah ini kau harus lebih bisa menjaganya. Dan jangan lupa jaga dirimu sendiri! Kau ini terkadang sembrono dan keras kepala."

"Iya…" Sakura mendekat dan memeluk sahabatnya dari samping. "Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau selalu mendo'akan aku supaya cepat hamil ketika kau berkunjung di kuil."

Sebelah tangan Ino yang bebas membelai lembut kepala Sakura. "Sok tahu!"

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk sahabatnya. Ya, pelukan persahabatan ini hanya untuk Ino seorang.

.

.

Malam ini Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat Sukiyaki sebagai menu makan malamnya. Selain karena bergizi, Sakura memilih memasak makanan tersebut karena pembuatannya yang tidak begit rumit. Sakura sadar, di kehamilan ini ia benar-benar harus memperhatikan setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Jika ia bisa memasak makanan yang sehat dan tak mudah membuatnya lelah, apa alasannya untuk menyusahkan diri lebih dari ini?

" _Tadaima_."

Suara Sasuke terdengar hingga ke dapur saat Sakura mengiris wortel. Dengan segera, Sakura menunda kegiatannya dan berjalan keluar dapur.

" _Okaeri_ ," sahut Sakura saat melihat Sasuke membungkukkan badan.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat, lalu melanjutkan melepas alas kakinya.

"Kau belum makan, kan?"

Setelah menempatkan alas kaki miliknya pada tempatnya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Ya ampun, lihatlah tubuhmu." Tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengusap lengan suaminya yang lengket karena keringat dan butiran pasir halus di sana. "Cepatlah mandi! Makan malam sudah hampir siap."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas kepada Sakura.

"Oh, apa ini?" Sakura tak sadar jika sedari tadi suaminya membawa benda tersebut.

"Kedelai untukmu."

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura seraya membuka kantong kertas tersebut. "Kira-kira kuapakan kedelai ini?"

"Salah satu bawahanku bilang itu bagus untuk wanita hamil."

Alis Sakura yang sebelumnya menaut heran perlahan mengendur karena wanita kini sedang tersenyum simpul. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat kali ini. Tidak, dadanya pun juga menghangat karena ucapan suaminya.

Sasuke memalingkan badan. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke arah tangga rumahnya. "Kau bisa menambahkannya ke dalam setiap masakanmu, atau bisa juga kau olah menjadi camilanmu," ucapnya seraya masih terus berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sakura tak memiliki niatan sedikit pun untuk pergi dari sana. Wanita itu menghela nafas seraya tak melepas senyumnya. Sungguh, untuk saat ini, punggung kotor suaminya merupakan pemandangan paling indah baginya.

.

Sedari tadi mata Sakura selalu mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik tangan Sasuke yang selalu menyumpitkan sayuran ke piringnya. Setiap kali dirinya hampir selesai mengunyah daging, pria itu secara tidak langsung memerintahkannya untuk juga memakan sayur yang tersedia di sana. Bukannya ia ingin protes, hanya saja ia juga ingin sesekali Sasuke menyumpitkan daging di piringnya. Tak tahu kah pria itu bahwa selama istrinya memasak tadi, istrinya sudah menelan ludah berkali karena membayangkan bagaimana rasanya daging yang ia irisi?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Sano sudah bisa tengkurap," ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Nada cerianya tak sanggup ia tutupi. "Pipinya juga tambah gendut."

"Kau mengunjunginya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sepulang kerja tadi. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Shizune- _senpai_ menyuruhku untuk segera pulang."

Nafas Sakura sedikit tertahan saat ia melihat lagi-lagi Sasuke menyumpitkan sayuran. Kali ini sawi.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab dan menyumpit seiris daging ke mulutnya.

"Kira-kira… apa kau bisa mengambil libur selama beberapa hari?"

Manik hitam Sasuke kini terarah ke istrinya, tanda ia mendengarkan. "Kenapa?"

"Um…" Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dan meletakkan jemarinya di bawah dagu. "Aku pikir… jika kau bisa mengambil libur selama dua minggu, kita bisa pergi bersama ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, aku belum memikirkannya." Sakura kini tertawa lirih. "Yang pasti, tempat itu harus indah dan menyenangkan."

Sasuke tak menyahut, namun matanya tak sedikit pun melepas tatapan dari istrinya. Saat merasakan sapuan emosi yang melintas sekejap di mata hitam itu, Sakura kian melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tapi tak apa jika memang kau tidak bisa. Aku sangat tahu kesibukanmu," ucap Sakura. "Bagiku, Konoha tetaplah tempat yang paling indah dan menyenangkan di dunia."

Raut wajah Sasuke nampak sedikit melunak. Pria itu menghela nafas dan meraih gelas minumnya. Sedangkan Sakura? Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada sayur-sayur di piringnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Sasuke berpikiran ia bosan dengan desa ini atau apa. Hanya saja, itu sudah menjadi impian Sakura sejak hubungannya dengan Sasuke menemukan titik terang. Berdua saja dengan suaminya di tempat indah selama berhari-hari tanpa harus menjadi _shinobi_ pasti akan terasa sangat menarik.

Sakura baru saja menyumpit wortel sebelum dua iris daging mendarat di piringnya. Wanita itu mendongak dan menemukan suaminya yang terus makan dengan tenang. Senyumnya lagi-lagi terukir.

 _Dasar Uchiha!_

.

.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman?"

Sasuke mendongak, sejenak perhatiannya teralih dari lembaran kertas di depannya. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Sakura semakin mendekat, lalu duduk tepat di depan pria itu. Wanita itu menurunkan kakinya, dan duduk di lantai kayu menghadap ke taman belakang. Tangannya meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di atas meja rendah yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menulis laporan misinya.

"Kau mau?"

Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan isi mangkuk tersebut sebelum beralih ke Sakura. "Itu untukmu."

Sakura sedikit memajukan bibirnya seraya menarik lagi mangkuk tersebut. "Aku kan hanya menawari."

Selama beberapa saat, sepasang suami istri tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi terhadap tiap huruf yang ia tulis di atas lembaran laporannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya memakan kedelai rebusnya seraya diam meresapi ketenangan taman belakang.

"Naruto menitip pesan, besok siang Hinata akan menemuimu di rumah sakit."

Sakura menoleh suaminya yang kini merapikan alat tulisnya. "Hinata? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Naruto tak menjelaskannya lagi."

Kepala Sakura mengangguk paham. Wanita itu kembali memasukkan beberapa butir kedelai di dalam mulutnya. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan Minato ya?" gumam Sakura lirih, lebih bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bulan depan, rencananya Konoha akan menggelar pesta rakyat besar-besaran untuk beberapa hari, saat-saat itu mungkin seluruh pasukan _anbu_ akan disibukkan untuk urusan keamanan." Sasuke nampak ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Kapan?"

"Kepastian tanggalnya masih belum pasti."

"Hm…" Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Kau pasti jarang pulang walaupun kau berada di Konoha."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya diam.

"Tapi tak apa," sambung Sakura setelah memakan lagi kedelainya. Nada bicara wanita itu kini terdengar lebih ceria. "Aku akan belanja sebanyak mungkin selagi kau tidak rumah. Pesta rakyat ini tidak setiap tahun diadakan, sayang sekali jika dilewatkan begitu saja."

Dengusan Sasuke lolos begitu saja saat pria itu lanjut membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Oh atau… bagaimana kalau aku membuka _stand_? Ino pasti tertarik ju- Uhuk… uhuk."

Sepasang mata Sasuke mendadak tajam menatap istrinya. "Habiskan makananmu dulu sebelum bicara."

Sakura terus terbatuk. "Aku butuh minum," ucapnya disela batuk seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memastikan Sakura pergi ke dapur lewat punggung wanita itu yang menghilang di antara dinding penghubung dapur dan ruang tengah. _Ceroboh_ , batinnya dalam hati. Tangannya baru saja akan melipat meja rendah yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu di tempat istrinya tadi duduk.

Tangan Sasuke segera menyingkirkan meja di hadapannya, lalu mendekati cairan merah yang berkumpul di sana. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan sekitar, dan menemukan bercak yang sama dengan jumlah lebih sedikit tercecer dan mengarah ke dapur.

Seketika dada Sasuke bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Sebisa mungkin ia mengumpulkan suara memanggil istrinya.

"Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai teman-teman…**

 **Jujur saya kikuk harus menyapa kalian bagaimana. Tapi ketahuilah, ada rasa bahagia yang saya rasakan karena bisa membat sequel yang sejak lama kalian tagih dan pertanyakan keberadaannya. Pesan saya… jangan terlalu berekspektasi tinggi terhadap sequel ini ya… Saya tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian yang memiliki ekpektasi lain.**

 **Bagi yang baru membaca cerita ini dan merasa bingung, silahkan baca "Love Me". Siapa tahu kebingungan kalian segera terjawab.**

 **Terimakasih… sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Penantian Sakura akan cinta suaminya kini terjawab sudah. Namun… bisakah cinta tersebut selalu tumbuh dan berkembang untuk selamanya?_

.

.

 **FOREVER**

 _Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

 _Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

Sakura terus terbatuk kala ia berjalan menuju dapur. Semakin lama, batuknya terasa semakin kuat. Samar-samar ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan ingin keluar di bawah perutnya kala ia merasa batuknya semakin kuat.

"Sakura?"

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara saat ia baru saja minum untuk meredakan batuknya. Panggilan Sasuke cukup keras dan lantang hingga bisa Sakura dengar hingga dapur. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

Tak lama terdengar derap kaki yang berlari, dan Sakura segera menurunkan gelasnya saat ia menemukan suaminya telah berdiri menatapnya dengan aneh di pintu dapur.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke malah berjalan mendekat. Sakura semakin dibuat bingung saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bagian bawah _yukata_ rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tak tahan, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya. "Ada ap-?"

Seluruh tubuh Sakura mendadak mati saat mata wanita itu menatap lekat-lekat telapak tangan suaminya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Iris hijau itu perlahan mendongak, ingin sekali mencari jawaban dari manik hitam yang kini menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"A-apa ini?" Suara Sakura kini hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Kegugupan wanita itu tak dapat ia tutupi hingga turut berdampak pada lemahnya intonasi suara yang ia keluarkan.

Bibir Sasuke tertutup rapat, dan Sakura paham itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Kaki Sakura mundur ke belakang, dan kembali melangkah mundur kala tangan suaminya berusaha meraih tubuhnya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin meyakini apa yang ia alami saat ini.

"Tunggu," ucap Sakura penuh gemetar seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Tu-tunggu di sini."

Sasuke menurut. Ia sama sekali tak menghalangi langkah istrinya yang berjalan penuh gemetar ke arah kamar mandi. Hanya mata hitamnya saja yang siaga mengawasi. Di dalam hatinya, pria itu berdo'a untuk tidak diberi kesempatan melihat istrinya terjatuh untuk yang kedua kali.

 _Tidak, Kami-sama. Kumohon jangan lagi!_

Jantung Sasuke seakan terhempas jatuh seketika kala mendengar teriakan Sakura dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup sesaat yang lalu. Menepis perintah Sakura sebelumnya, Sasuke segera berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya bergerak mencari keberadaan istrinya, hingga berhasil menemukan wanita itu terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat mengumpulkan gumpalan darah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menarik cepat kedua tangan istrinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Sakura menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bibir wanita itu bergetar hebat. "Ak-aku… aku ha-hanya berjongkok." Linangan air mata mulai menggenang di sepasang pelupuk hijau itu. "Dan… d-dan dia… di-dia-"

Sasuke memutus penjelasan Sakura dengan mendekap tubuh wanita itu erat-erat. "Hentikan. Tak apa, tenanglah," ucapnya seraya mengusap kepala Sakura berkali-kali.

Sakura menggeleng di dalam pelukan suaminya. "Tidak! Tidak Sasuke, tidaaaak!" Tangis Sakura pecah diiringi suaranya yang terdengar begitu lirih namun perih. "Perutku sakit, aku berjongkok, dan dia… dia…"

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis Sakura yang teredam di dada suaminya. Sasuke kembali tak berucap. Mata pria itu hanya bisa terpejam tiap kali ia merasa air mata istrinya menembus pakaian hingga terasa di kulitnya. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan hal ini akan kembali terulang. Ia pikir _Kami_ akan mengujinya sekali, namun ternyata tidak. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia sungguh tak memperkirakan akan rasa sakit yang harus ia rasakan lagi.

Sakit sekali rasanya.

.

.

.

Dan rasa sakit itu masih terbawa hingga sekarang, saat Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah lemah istrinya yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan.

Sakura tengah tertidur, dengan ujung hidungnya yang masih terlihat memerah. Wanita itu tentu saja sudah menangis selama berjam-jam merutuki akhir kisah calon buah hatinya yang kedua. Walaupun pernah merasakannya, kehilangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijadikan suatu keadaan yang bisa diterima begitu saja. Namun hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih lega adalah, musibah ini tak membuat mental Sakura seruntuh dulu. Kali ini, walaupun wanita itu terus menangis, setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa mengajaknya untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap sisa air mata di sudut mata kanan Sakura. Penjelasan Shizune beberapa saat yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya hingga membuat hatinya lagi-lagi terasa seperti disayati.

.

.

"Rahim Sakura lemah," ucap Shizune saat mengajak Sasuke berbicara di luar kamar rawat Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura baru saja tertidur. "Benturan pada kegugurannya yang pertama ternyata membawa dampak buruk pada kehamilan selanjutnya."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Otaknya bekerja untuk mencerna ucapan Shizune satu per satu.

"Masih belum ada kesimpulan yang pasti mengenai keadaan rahim Sakura yang sekarang. Tapi yang aku takutkan, kehamilan selanjutnya akan terus berakhir seperti ini, jatuh tanpa Sakura sadari." Shizune menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini, namun di lain sisi aku juga tak tega untuk melarang kehamilannya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan keadaanya yang sebenarnya. Hal itu sama dengan merampas kebahagiaan Sakura."

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk sejenak. Menurutnya, kebahagiaan Sakura kini bahkan sudah tak ada dan tak tersisa. "Lalu bagaimana setelah ini?" tanyanya seraya kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gurat kesedihan terpancar jelas di sepasang matanya. "Akan tetap kucoba untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa hamil hingga melahirkan seperti wanita lainnya. Tapi yang paling utama, setelah ini akan kubatasi aktifitasnya."

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah istrinya, itu saja.

"Terimakasih, Shizune-san."

.

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah dulu."

Pandangan Sakura teralih dari jendela besar yang menampakkan langit Konoha dengan sosok pria di sampingnya. Perlahan, bibir pucat wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sakura menerima sebuah roti isi yang disodorkan Sasuke untuknya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menggigit roti tersebut.

"Ada Ino di luar."

Mulut Sakura berhenti mengunyah.

"Apakah tak apa jika dia masuk?"

"Tentu saja, suruh dia masuk."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Semalaman ketika ia berada di samping istrinya, berbagai macam pemikiran buruk menghampirinya secara gerombolan, seakan ingin mengajak otaknya untuk berperang. Sasuke sungguh takut jika Sakura terbangun, wanita itu masih atau bahkan semakin terguncang atas semua yang baru saja terjadi menimpanya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sebelum beranjak, sebuah tangan yang terasa hangat di jari Sasuke menghentikan pria itu. Sasuke berbalik, dan menemukan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin dikuatkan. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam, tak ingin menginterupsi, dan tak ingin membalas genggaman tangan mungil istrinya. Namun ketika mata sehijau hutan Sakura mulai tergenangi air dan menumpahkan isinya, tubuh Sasuke kembali mendekat untuk merengkuh kepala Sakura.

Tepat di kening istrinya, Sasuke meninggalkan kecupan menenangkan yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelahnya, Sakura kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Seperti pagi ini, di mana ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya sebelum pria itu berangkat bertugas.

" _Ohayou_."

Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman kecil saat duduk di depan meja makan. Pria itu nampak masih mengantuk. Itu terlihat jelas di sepasang mata hitamnya yang masih sayu.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lain kali kau tak perlu menerima ajakan Naruto untuk minum kalau pagi harinya dia menyuruhmu untuk bertugas."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke karena memang apa yang dikatakan istrinya ada benarnya juga. Semalam ia hampir pulang pukul tiga pagi hanya untuk meladeni ajakan sahabatnya, dan kini pagi-pagi sekali ia harus segera berangkat melaksanakan misi di negara lain.

"Berapa hari misi kali ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil seraya menyerahkan gelas yang baru saja ia isi.

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit?"

Kepala Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Siang nanti aku berangkat."

Kedua alis Sasuke berkerut samar.

"Shizune- _senpai_ yang menyuruhku sendiri, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan suaminya. "Mulai hari ini aku hanya diizinkan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit."

Sasuke paham. Apa yang dilakukan Shizune, tentunya memiliki sejumlah alasan yang kuat dan tak main-main. Setelah menenggak minumannya, Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Apa kau tak ada pemikiran untuk berhenti?"

Sepasang mata Sakura terfokus hanya kepada suaminya. "Apa alasannya?"

"Bosan mungkin."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah menarik nafas, perempuan itu menjawab. "Suatu saat aku pasti akan berhenti. Tapi apapun penyebabnya, kupastikan bosan tak akan masuk ke dalam salah satu daftar alasannya."

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat tipis, dan pria itu kembali menekuni sarapannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku berhenti?"

Ino yang sedang membenarkan selimut anaknya yang sedang tertidur di kereta dorong menyahut tanpa menoleh. "Dari?"

"Rumah sakit."

Kali ini tak ada alasan bagi Ino untuk tak menoleh. Wanita pirang itu bahkan butuh beberapa detik sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba terpikirkan hal itu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Pertanyaan suaminya empat hari yang lalu jujur sedikit mengusik otakknya hingga hari ini. "Aku hanya mengandai-andai, toh suatu saat kalau aku sudah tak kuat atau tua aku juga pasti akan berhenti kan?" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit berdusta.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, memang." Kepala wanita itu kembali tertuju kepada anaknya. "Hanya saja, sangat mengejutkan ketika kau mengucapkan hal itu."

"Kenapa?" Entah mengapa, kini Sakura mulai merasa sedikit takut.

"Semua orang yang mengenalmu tahu bahwa posisimu sekarang di rumah sakit adalah posisi yang kau cita-citakan dari dulu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya segera, namun suaranya tak juga keluar pada saat itu juga. Perlahan, wanita itu menunduk memperhatikan minumannya yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap hangat.

"Kau tahu? Wajah bodohmu itu tak dapat kau tutupi."

Perhatian Sakura kembali terfokus pada lawan bicaranya yang tengah tersenyum maklmum.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menggingit bibir bawahnya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas mantap, wanita itu lagi-lagi menunduk. "Saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit, Shizune- _senpai_ mengatakan bahwa aku boleh kembali ke rumah sakit kapanpun kumau. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku tenggat waktu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada semua pegawai rumah sakit. Dia pun juga berpesan kalau… saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit, jam kerjaku hanya setengah hari, dari siang hingga sore."

Ino tak berkomentar. Wanita pirang itu tahu kalau sahabatnya belum selesai berbicara.

"Lalu perkataan Sasuke empat hari yang lalu juga mengusikku. Dia…" Takut-takut sepasang manik hijau Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah sahabatnya. "Dia menanyakan, apakah aku memiliki niat untuk berhenti dari rumah sakit kalau aku sudah bosan."

"Kau tidak mungkin berhenti jika alasanmu hanya bosan," timpal Ino cepat seraya terkekeh.

"Memang," sahut Sakura. "Kukatakan padanya bahwa bosan tak akan pernah menjadi alasanku."

Ino tertawa. Suara lembutnya terdengar begitu jelas di kedai minuman yang memang sedang sepi pengunjung sore ini.

"Aku tak butuh tawamu, Ino," ucap Sakura nampak sedikit kesal. "Bantu aku memikirkan hal ini."

"Baiklah baiklah. Maaf." Ino mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, bisa jadi dia menginginkanmu untuk berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu? Mungkin memang dia ingin kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurusi keluarga sepenuhnya. Mengurus rumah kalian, kebutuhan kalian, kebahagiaan kalian, keuangan keluarga kalian… Lagipula gaji Sasuke sebagai kapten _anbu_ lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kalian beserta lima anak kalian nanti, bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. _Sial, Ino!_ Wanita beranak satu itu pasti tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Lima anak? Dua calon anaknya saja belum ia dapatkan.

"Kau tahu? Menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya tidak akan semengerikan yang kau bayangkan. Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa mencari kegiatan lain."

"Seperti?"

Ino nampak berpikir, dan Sakura sedikit khawatir ketika bibir Ino terangkat jahil. "Mencari tahu kiat-kiat memuaskan suami setelah pulang dari misi."

Lemparan _edamame_ kering Sakura dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Ino. Wanita bermata samudera itu tertawa kencang hingga membuat anaknya yang sedang tidur bergerak tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk suamiku. Bagaimana dengan Shizune- _senpai_?"

Tawa Ino surut dengan cepat. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku masih meraba-raba apa yang Shizune- _senpai_ siapkan untukmu. Bisa jadi antara memang dia ingin memecatmu, atau dia berencana untuk menurunkan posisimu."

Kedua alis Sakura menaut. Gelombang emosinya sedikit memuncak dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa alasannya melakukan itu?"

"Mana kutahu. Lagipula aku hanya meraba-raba, kan?" Tatapan Ino terlihat meyakinkan Sakura untuk tidak cepat terbawa emosi. "Kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri saja, sih? Daripada mempunyai pikiran yang belum tentu benar seperti ini, lebih baik kau cari tahu langsung ke orangnya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya di sela jemarinya yang terangkat untuk menutup wajah. " _Kami-sama_..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Sore ini tidak banyak hal yang bisa lakukan selain duduk di ruangannya seraya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak menyusahkannya hari ini. Siang tadi ketika ia datang, ia hanya membuat laporan, setelah itu melakukan _check-up_ kepada pasien-pasien lansia. Sisa kegiatannya setelah itu adalah duduk seperti ini. Memandang ke depan jendela sambil sesekali menguap.

Membosankan. Dan Sakura mulai rindu melakukan operasi.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah membetulkan rok dan jas _medic-nin_ ¸ wanita itu melangkah keluar ruangan untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mengganggu otaknya tiga hari ini.

Setelah saran yang Ino berikan, esoknya Sakura tak memiliki nyali untuk bertanya kepada Shizune. Esoknya lagi, ketika Sakura sudah menyiapkan mentalnya, sang pemimpin rumah sakit itu ternyata tidak ada di ruangannya tiap kali Sakura ke sana. Dan hari ini, setelah melihat tubuh Shizune yang hilang di lorong saat pertama kali Sakura membuka ruangannya siang tadi, Sakura tahu bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menemui wanita berambut cokelat tua tersebut.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Shizune, tak lama kemudian ia masuk setelah mendengar perintah dari dalam.

Shizune tak sendirian. Nampak dua wanita berbeda usia juga duduk di depan Shizune dan kompak memberikan Sakura sebuah senyuman.

"Kebetulan sekali kau kemari."

Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, _Senpai_."

Wajah Shizune mendadak memohon. "Bisakah kita tunda dulu? Ada pekerjaan untukmu," ucap Shizune seraya mengarahkan tatapan ke arah dua tamunya.

Sakura menahan nafas. Ia belum mengutarakan niatnya ke sini, tapi kenapa Shizune seolah-olah dapat menjawabnya?

"Mereka berdua adalah kepala panti asuhan Hikari."

"Namaku Hikari Megumi." Salah satu tamu yang lebih muda berdiri dan menjabat tangan Sakura. "Ini Ibuku, Hikari Himawari."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak," ucap Himawari seraya turut menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya dengan tersenyum. "Senang juga bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Uchiha Sakura."

"Kau Uchiha?" tanya Himawari ragu.

Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang. "Suamiku bernama Uchiha Sasuke, _baa-san_."

"Ah… ya ya." Himawari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kudengar keturunan terakhir Uchiha memang laki-laki."

"Jadi apakah Sakura-san ini yang akan membantu kita Shizune-san?" Kali ini suara Megumi yang terdengar.

"Tentu Megumi-san. Dia yang akan membantu kalian," tutup Shizune tanpa menghiraukan tatapan protes dari adik seperguruannya.

.

.

" _Kau hanya perlu untuk memeriksa keadaan anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut, dan memberikan mereka resep obat jika mereka memerlukannya. Mudah bukam?"_

Ucapan Shizune sesaat sebelum Sakura meninggalkan ruangannya tadi berputar-putar di otak Sakura saat ini. Shizune seolah-olah begitu menggampangkan pekerjaan tersebut, dengan mengucap perkataan itu saat kedua tamunya sudah pergi. Baiklah, itu memang pekerjaan mudah. Tapi ditugaskan di luar rumah sakit dengan kondisi pemangkasan jam kerjanya yang belum benar-benar jelas seperti ini semakin membuat semuanya runyam.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan. Ia takut memikirkan hal-hal yang ia takutkan.

 _Kami-sama…_

Sisi samping ranjang tidur yang bergerak membuat Sakura menoleh. "Sasuke-kun? Aku tak melihatmu masuk ke kamar."

Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya menoleh. Pria itu lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya sehingga seluruh tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang. "Kau sepertinya banyak masalah."

"Yah… ah, tidak." Sakura menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Bukan suatu masalah juga sebenarnya."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke kini turut menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

Sakura menatap suaminya sedih. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Hanya tugas baru."

"Kenapa dengan tugas barumu?"

Inilah Sasuke, mengusut hingga semuanya terbongkar dan membuat Sakura sedikit menyesal karena telah mengaku. "Besok pagi aku ditugaskan di luar rumah sakit," jawab Sakura.

Sekilas Sakura menangkap perubahan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat menegang.

"Hanya memeriksa anak-anak panti asuhan selama beberapa hari, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengendus adanya kesalahpahaman jika ia tak segera menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya. "Bukan ikut penyerangan atau misi."

"Lalu apa yang mengganggumu?"

Sakura mengehala nafas. "Entahlah," jawabnya seraya menunduk. "Aku kesusahan menyusun rencana untuk mendekati mereka semua besok. Kau tahu kan anak kecil kebanyakan perlu pancingan agar mereka menurut."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa ia memilih untuk bohong dengan suaminya sendiri. Semua keraguan di hatinya terlalu susah untuk dikeluarkan satu per satu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik kepala Sakura mendekat. Pria itu mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan meresapi aroma buah segar yang menguar dari rambut wanita itu. Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia ganti menarik kepala Sasuke dan mengecup pipi hingga dagu suaminya. Rambut-rambut kasar di dagu Sasuke tampak jelas saat Sakura menghentikan kecupannya.

"Kau pasti lupa bercukur." Jemari Sakura kini mengusap lembut dagu dan bibir suaminya.

Sasuke hanya menggumam. Bibir Sasuke mengikuti tangan Sakura dan mengecup telapak tangan wanita itu sebelum mencium bibirnya.

Sakura menerimanya. Ia tahu ini adalah kerinduan suaminya. Dengan ritme yang sama, ia membalas dengan lembut pagutan demi pagutan yang ia terima. Sakura selalu menyukai ini. Sasuke yang sedang merindukannya, adalah Sasuke yang selalu ingin menyentuhnya untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasa oleh pria itu. Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan tenang dan lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan pengertian, serta memberi kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Sakura memang tak begitu yakin dengan Sasuke di masa lampau. Namun ketika segala keresahan hati keduanya terbuka dan sirna, rasanya tak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk melepas kedua tangan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menjaganya.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sakura menghela nafas menatap halaman luas yang tak kalah besar dari rumah bergaya kuno di seberangnya. Panti asuhan yang nantinya ia kunjungi selama sepuluh hari berturut-turut ini ternyata terletak di perbatasan Konoha dan dekat dengan hutan. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam bagi Sakura untuk menemukan panti asuhan ini. Jika saja tak ada larangan baginya untuk menggunakan _chakra_ terlebih dahulu, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia bergerak lincah di atas atap-atap bangunan serta pepohonan daripada berjalan biasa untuk menemukan tempat ini.

Sakura lalu memantapkan kakinya melangkah memasuki halaman tersebut. Beberapa pohon besar yang tumbuh mengurangi kesan gersang halaman ini. Ayunan serta beberapa permainan fisik yang tersebar di berbagai sudut juga membuat halaman ini semakin terlihat hidup, walaupun sedari tadi Sakura tak melihat adanya kehidupan di sini.

Saat hampir saja sampai, kaki Sakura berhenti saat ia melihat pintu utama bangunan itu terbuka dan memunculkan gadis kecil berumur sekitar tiga tahunan dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang dikuncir dua. Sakura memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat, dan Sakura pun juga mendapat tatapan yang sama. Perlahan gadis itu nampak takut, dan kembali menutup pintu perlahan.

"Ichiko, jangan ditutup lagi." Suara lain terdengar cukup jelas dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Setelah itu Megumi muncul dan menyentuh bahu gadis kecil yang Sakura ketahui bernama Ichiko itu. "Tamu _kaa-san_ sebentar lagi sam-"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum ramah saat Megumi menyadari keberadaannya. Tak lupa wanita bermata hijau itu melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ah… Sakura-san." Megumi berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu."

" _Gomen_ ,Megumi-san. Aku cukup kesulitan menemukan tempat ini."

Megumi mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu mencari tempat ini." Megumi menarik lengan Sakura. "Mari masuk. Kami semua sedang sarapan, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, Megumi-san. Terimakasih."

Saat berada di depan pintu, Sakura berhenti untuk memberikan senyuman kepada Ichiko yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ayo masuk, Ichiko."

Ichiko nampak ragu. Gadis kecil itu malah menghambur ke kaki Megumi dan menyembunyikan kepalanya malu.

Baik Sakura dan Megumi sontak tertawa. "Dia memang pemalu," ucap Megumi.

Sakura mengusap kepala Megumi lembut. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat Ichiko tak menolak sentuhannya.

"Anak-anak di sini cukup enerjik, Sakura-san. Kuharap nantinya kau tidak kelelahan mengatasi mereka."

"Melihat tingkah mereka nanti sepertinya mampu mengatasi lelahku, Megumi-san."

Megumi tersenyum. Wanita pertengahan empat puluh tahun itu kembali berjalan dan membawa Sakura kepada kesibukan barunya.

 _Sepertinya bakal menarik…_

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anggap saja pengetahuan tentang keguguran di atas tidak salah. Saya hanya bermodal gugel untuk mendapatkan beberapa pengetahuan, dan yang di atas sudah di-** _ **combine**_ **dengan dunia ninja. Jadi maaf kalau absurd, mohon jangan bego-begoin saya kalau salah yah… Hehehehe**

 _ **Well,**_ **selamat berjumpa lagi. Bagi yang sebelumnya resah, gelisah, dan bingung, mengapa Sakura tidak masuk** _ **cast**_ **, alasannya simple. Saya kelupaan.**

 **Terimakasih atas waktunya membaca kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ke depannya tidak berubah absurd. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan untuk tidak berekspektasi lebih,** _ **okay**_ **?**

 _ **Love you all… *kiis**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sore itu, saat matahari di langit Konoha nampak semakin enggan memperlihatkan wujudnya, Sasuke berdiri bersedekap di halaman rumah dan menatap gerbang rumahnya dengan sedikit gelisah. Seharusnya, istrinya sudah berada di rumah sejak empat jam yang lalu, sama seperti halnya empat hari terakhir sejak wanita itu ditugaskan untuk memeriksa kesehatan anak-anak panti asuhan di perbatasan desa.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini, hingga matahari tenggelam, Sakura belum pulang. Dan Sasuke, sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mencari wanita itu jika bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari di langit malam.

.

.

 _Penantian Sakura akan cinta suaminya kini terjawab sudah. Namun… bisakah cinta tersebut selalu tumbuh dan berkembang untuk selamanya?_

.

.

 **FOREVER**

 _Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

 _Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Suara feminim itu mengalun begitu jelas hingga di kamar Sasuke, dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan pria itu yang baru saja akan mengambil mantel. Meninggalkan lemari pakaian yang terbuka, Sasuke memilih untuk turun dan bersiap memberondong pertanyaan untuk keterlambatan kepulangan istrinya.

Saat Sasuke menuruni tangga, ia melihat siluet wanita yang berjalan memasuki dapur. Tanpa bersuara, Sasuke turut berjalan ke arah dapur, dan memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang bergerak ke sana ke mari mengambil wadah makanan.

Sakura menoleh saat merasa diawasi. Nampak di sana Sasuke menatapnya datar seraya meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas dada. "Kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini menginginkan penjelasan darinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dan Sakura meletakkan plastik yang ia bawa sebelum mendekati suaminya. "Kujelaskan setelah makan malam. Tak apa, kan?"

Hanya helaan nafas yang Sasuke keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Pria itu memejamkan mata sedetik, sebelum membukanya dan berjalan menuju plastik yang ditinggalkan istrinya. "Mandilah."

Baiklah, Sakura tak akan membantah karena ia paham posisinya.

.

.

Makan malam sepasang suami istri itu dilalui dengan keheningan yang menengangkan. Walaupun ketegangan kecil sempat terjadi sesaat sebelum mereka duduk berdua seperti ini, hal itu tak berlanjut saat Sakura kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri dan melayani Sasuke di meja makan.

"Kau suka menu malam ini?"

Sasuke menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya sebelum menatap Sakura. "Karena semua masakan ini kau terlambat pulang?"

Sakura memamerkan senyum malu-malunya. Sesuai perjanjian, ia tak akan membahasnya saat ini. Setelah membersihkan sisa makan malam, Sakura segera mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlihat duduk bersantai di beranda belakang rumah.

"Apa aku sudah boleh menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Sakura setelah mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan mengubah posisi duduknya. Bersiap mendengarkan semua hal yang akan diucapkan istrinya.

"Tebakanmu benar. aku terlambat pulang karena keasyikan memasak dengan Megumi-san dan Mitsuha-san."

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkerut. "Siapa Mitsuha-san?"

"Adik Megumi-san. Dia baru datang Saka-gakure tadi siang dan membawa bahan makanan." Sakura memandang bayangan ujung jari kakinya yang terpancar di atas kolam ikan. "Aku tertarik untuk mengikuti mereka memasak, dan akhirnya lupa waktu."

Mulut Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Sakura menunggunya. Sedikit takut, Sakura melirik suaminya yang nampak menerawang langit malam. " _Gomen, ne_? Apa kau marah Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatapnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sakura menggeser duduknya mendekat. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang suaminya, dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak pria tersebut. " _Gomen_ ," ulangnya lirih.

"Perhatikan kesehatanmu, Sakura."

Pelukan Sakura mengerat. "Iya."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat membelai lembut kepala istrinya. Sakura tahu, suasana hati pria itu sudah membaik. Ah, betapa Sakura sangat mencintai pria ini.

"Besok aku ada misi," ucap Sasuke.

"Berapa hari?"

"Lima."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati ya?"

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah manik hijau Sakura, tak bersuara dan tak berekspresi apapun. Ia hanya menikmati moment ini. Moment tiap kali ia merasa istrinya begitu cantik karena menatapnya penuh kasih seperti ini.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin mengantarku?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya setelah memasang alas kaki, dan menatap Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya seraya mengaitkan resleting jaket _jounin_ -nya.

Sakura bergerak gelisah. "Aku tak mau memperlambatmu dalam misi."

"Tim ku berkumpul tengah hari di gerbang desa. Masih banyak waktu."

Selanjutnya, tak ada alasan lain bagi Sakura untuk menolak permintaan suaminya.

Pasangan suami istri itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri desa. Bagi beberapa orang, pemandangan tersebut tentu sangat menenteramkan hati mereka. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang terkenal hebat dan tampan, memiliki seorang pendamping wanita anggun yang merupakan salah satu tenaga medis andalah Konoha. Tak pelak, berbagai tanggapan pun keluar dari mulut mereka, mulai dari mendo'akan keturunan yang sama hebatnya bagi kelanjutan klan Uchiha, hingga desas-desus yang mempertanyakan kenapa pasangan suami istri itu tak kunjung mendapatkan keturunan.

Sakura mendengar dan mengetahuinya, namun ia bisa apa?

.

.

Megumi memandang siapa yang berjalan di halaman panti asuhan miliknya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sakura terlihat berjalan dengan seorang pria berseragam _jounin_ , apakah itu pria keturunan terakhir Uchiha?

" _Ohayou_ , Megumi-san."

Sepasang mata Megumi mengerjap. " _O-ohayou,_ Sakura-san."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengerling Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Ini suamiku. Kita berangkat bersama pagi ini."

Megumi menyunggikan senyum tulusnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Hikari Megumi. Maaf jika beberapa hari ke depan panti asuhanku masih merepotkan istrimu, Uchiha-san."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia menyambut tangan Megumi. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hikari-san. Itu memang sudah tugasnya."

" _Nee-chan_ , apa itu Sakura-san?"

Ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu menoleh ke belakang pintu karena teriakan itu. Sesaat kemudian, wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap nampak tergesa untuk berjalan keluar. Senyum girang di wajahnya lenyap begitu saja saat menyadari ada satu orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

" _Ohayou_ , Mitsuha-san."

Raut wajah Mistusa kini nampak seperti bagaimana Megumi menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura tadi. " _O-ohayou_."

"Mitsuha, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke-san, suami dari Sakura-san," jelas Megumi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dan Mitsuha sempat sedkit kikuk untuk menyambutnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Mitsuha kini mulai nampak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Aku juga, Hikari-san." Sasuke menoleh Sakura sedikit. "Terimakasih sudah membagi resep masakan dengan Sakura."

Sakura menoleh suaminya cepat, lalu menunduk karena sedikit merasa malu.

"Ahahahahaha, kebetulan kami bertiga memang hobi memasak, Uchiha-san," sahut Megumi.

Sasuke turut tersenyum simpul. Di sampingnya, Sakura merasa bahwa suaminya nampak luar biasa tampan karena banyak menyunggikan senyum pagi ini.

Ah, apakah ia akan merindukan suaminya nanti?

.

.

.

Di hari ke delapan Sakura melayani panti asuhan itu, ia ingin mengetahui kekuatan fisik para anak-anak panti tersebut dengan melakukan tes fisik seperti berlari, melompat dan merangkak. Walaupun usia maksimal para anak panti tersebut rata-rata berusia sembilan tahun, Sakura ingin mengetahui apakah para anak panti tersebut memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat untuk bersekolah di akademi ninja.

Awalnya Megumi terlihat ragu saat Sakura menawarkan tes tersebut, karena bagi Megumi yang bukan dari kalangan _shinobi_ , dunia seperti itu terlalu riskan dan dapat merenggut nyawa kapan saja.

"Mereka nanti tidak semuanya akan menjadi _shinobi_ , Megumi-san. Mereka bisa menjadi tim medis sepertiku, tenaga pendidik di akademi, atau staff pengurus desa yang lain," jelas Sakura secara hati-hati.

Kini Megumi san Sakura duduk bersisihan di teras depan panti asuhan itu. Di depan mereka, beberapa anak laki-laki terlihat bermain kejar-kejaran, sedangkan anak perempuan bermain lompat tali dan mainan yang tersedia lainnya.

Megumi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya takut mereka bernasib sama seperti suamiku. Dia…" Megumi menundukkan kepalanya. "… dia gugur saat misi."

Sakura terdiam. Topik ini memang menjadi salah satu topik yang menyesakkan hatinya. Penerimaan setiap orang terhadap resiko menjadi seorang _shinobi_ memang tidak semuanya bisa disamakan.

" _Nee-chan_ , kau harus bisa menerima takdir seseorang."

Mitsuha tiba-tiba duduk di samping Megumi. Tangannya merangkul bahu kakak perempuannya itu dengan hangat. "Kau juga tidak boleh untuk selalu menyamaratakan semuanya. Takdir setiap orang itu berbeda," imbuh Mitsuha.

"Susah sekali, Mitsuha."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak semua orang meninggal saat menjadi _shinobi_ , kan?" Mitsuha tersenyum menatap kakaknya. "Suamiku bukan _shinobi_ , tapi dia meninggal karena sakit. Bagaimana dengan hal itu?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia baru tahu jika Mitsuha memiliki masa lalu yang seperti itu.

"Tapi… jika mereka semua bersekolah di akademi ninja, bagaimana pembiayaan yang harus kutanggung, Sakura-san?" tanya Megumi.

"Semua bisa kubicarakan dengan Hokage dulu, Megumi-san. Aku percaya jika demi kemajuan desa, Hokage mungkin bisa membantu."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana caranya? Kau menemui Hokage langsung?"

Berondongan pertanyaan dari Megumi itu Karina jawab dengan anggukkan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah menemui Hokage itu sangat sulit? Kudengar bahkan harus membuat janji sebulan dahulu untuk menemuinya, itu pun tidak semua janji bisa dikabulkan."

"Sakura-san kan petugas medis di rumah sakit Konoha, _Nee-chan_. Mungkin karena hal itu." Kali ini Mitsuha lah yang menyahut.

"Benarkah itu? Menjadi petugas medis saja bisa bertemu dengan Hokage?"

Sakura menatap Mitsuha yang menyuruhnya untuk menganggukkan kepala. Tak pelak, Sakura pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang dikatakan Mitsuha-san benar," jawab Sakura, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia mengatakan alasan lain bahwa Hokage Konoha sekarang aalah teman baiknya.

"Sudahlah, _Nee-chan_. Tak ada salahnya untuk menerima tawaran Sakura-san, lagipula ini kan masih dalam tahap tes fisik."

Megumi nampak berpikir, tak lama kemudian tatapannya menerawang ke depan. "Yang terpenting, mereka semua memiliki masa depan yang cerah."

Sakura terdiam, begitu pula dengan Mitsuha.

"Baiklah." Megumi berdiri dan membenahi _yukata_ -nya. "Biar kupanggil mereka semua terlebih dahulu."

Megumi berjalan ke tengah halaman rumah yang luas itu. Wanita itu memanggil semua anak, dan mengajak mereka semua untuk duduk hingga membentuk lingkaran di tengah halaman.

"Maafkan kekakuan Kakakku, Sakura-san."

Sakura menoleh Mitsuha.

"Dia… sampai saat ini masih terpukul dengan kematian suaminya."

"Tak apa, Mitsuha-san. Aku mengerti." Sakura menjeda ucapannya. "Aku, turut berduka cita untuk suamimu, Mitsuha-san. Aku baru tahu jika suamimu meninggal karena sakit."

Mitsuha tersenyum. "Andai di desa tempatku tinggal ada seseorang sepertimu, Sakura-san. Dia pasti sudah tertolong dan masih hidup."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum getirnya. "Apa selama ini kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak. Sama seperti di sini, aku pun memiliki panti asuhan di sana."

"Benarkah?"

Mitsuha mengangguk. "Hanya saja, aku masih memiliki tujuh anak asuh, dan mereka sudah cukup besar untuk kutinggal ke sini."

"Waaah… kalian keturunan Hikari memang memiliki bakat untuk mengelola panti asuhan rupanya." Sakura tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Mitsuha turut tertawa. "Keturunan Hikari juga sepertinya berbakat untuk menjadi janda."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia rasa, Mitsuha memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan Ino dari segi gurauannya. Cukup menarik, dan Sakura senang ia memiliki teman dekat lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di setiap dahan pohon yang ia pijaki dengan ringan, sebelum kembali melompat ke dahan yang lain. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah barat, untuk memastikan bahwa matahari masih ada. Di sela cahaya senja yang menembus kanopi dedaunan pohon tersebut, Sasuke membawa kakinya untuk ke tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu istrinya.

Kaki Sasuke menapak di tanah, tepat di depan halaman panti asuhan tempat Sakura bertugas. Ia memandang sekeliling, sepi dan tak terlihat beberapa anak seperti yang ia lihat lima hari yang lalu. Dengan langkah tegap, Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu rumah. Namun belum sampai Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu tersebut, seorang wanita nampak membukanya dengan kesusahan karena kantung hitam besar yang ia bawa. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya, wanita itu terpaku dengan siapa yang ia lihat di halaman rumahnya.

"Oh, hai Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang awalnya berhenti, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Apa kabar, Hikari-san?"

"Baik." Mitsuha kembali mengangkat kantung besar yang ia bawa untuk mendekati Sasuke. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa istriku masih di sini?"

Mitsuha tertawa. "Hari ini kami tidak ada agenda memasak, Uchiha-san. Sakura-san sudah pulang sekitar dua jam yang lalu."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Mungkin sekarang…" Mitsuha mengangkat kantung berat itu di dadanya. "Sakura-san sedang memasak makan malam di dapur rumah kalian."

Mitsuha mencoba untuk berjalan pelan, namun belum jauh ia berjalan, langkahnya goyah dan membuat tubuhnya limbung. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap kantung yang ada di dalam gendongan Mitsuha, sehingga baik Mitsuha maupun kantung hitam besar itu tak ada satupun yang jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Oh, _gomennasi_ , Uchiha-san. Ternyata aku tidak sekuat yang kukira."

"Mau diletakkan dimana?"

"Di tempat sampah. Rencananya akan kubakar malam nanti."

Sasuke melangkah menuju pembuangan sampah dan meletakkan kantung tersebut di sana.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan terimakasih sudah membantuku membawakannya."

"Tak masalah, Hikari-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit terlebih dahulu."

Mitsuha mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Setelah sedikit membungkuk, Sasuke berjalan keluar halaman panti asuhan tersebut sebelum melompat ke dahan pohon yang terdekat.

.

.

Sakura menuang kare yang baru saja matang ke mangkuk besar berwarna merah. Setelah mencuci tangan di wastafel, wanita itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menyalakan lampu. Asyik memasak, membuatnya lupa jika rumahnya kini mirip dengan rumah hantu di saat seperti ini.

" _Tadaima_."

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Baru saja ia akan ke lantai atas untuk menyalakan lampu, namun suara berat khas pria yang ia rindukan itu lebih mengusik seluruh perhatiannya.

" _Oakeri_ ," sahut Sakura seraya mendekat. Di tatapnya wajah tampan Sasuke lamat-lamat.

Setelah melepas alas kakinya, Sasuke mendekat. "Aku mencarimu di panti asuhan."

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Kukira kau akan pulang malam lagi."

Sakura menipiskan bibirnya menahan senyum. Dibelainya rahang kokoh yang lebih tinggi dari kepalanya itu dengan lembut dan tanpa suara. Ah, ia sungguh merindukan pria ini.

.

Dari sofa besar kamarnya, Sakura menatap seksama bagaimana Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi seraya menggosok rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah. Butiran air yang menetes dari rambut pria itu membuat bahu serta dada bidangnya yang tadinya kering, kembali dihiasi tetesan air.

Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sakura mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

Sakura memilih untuk memutar kepalanya memperhatikan langit malam yang nampak cerah dengan hiasan awan putih yang juga cerah. Lampu kamar yang sengaja ia matikan, membuat sinar rembulan bebas menerangi apapun yang bisa ia terangi di kamar tersbeut.

Sisi yang tersisa di sofa itu bergerak, dan Sakura mendapati suaminya yang masih bertelanjang dada duduk di sana.

"Mana bajumu?"

Sasuke menoleh, namun tak menjawab. Pria itu menyerahkan handuk yang ia bawa kepada Sakura. Sebuah perintah tak terucap untuk membantunya mengeringkan rambut.

Dengan penuh pengertian, Sakura menyambut uluran handuk tersebut dan mengeringkan rambut kelam milik suaminya. "Kau lelah?"

"Sedikit."

"Segeralah beristirahat kalau begitu." Sakura kini mengeringkan sisi belakang rambut Sasuke. "Mau kualiri _chakra_?"

Sasuke kembali menolehnya cepat. "Apa kau masih menggunakan _chakra_ -mu?"

Tangan Sakura terhenti, rupanya ia salah berucap. "Um, hanya jika aku harus menggunakannya pada anak panti asuhan."

Tatapan mata Sasuke belum melunak, dan Sakura pun memeluk punggung telanjang suaminya yang masih terasa dingin itu. "Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit _chakra_ -ku. Menggunakannya sedikit tak akan membuatku lemah, percayalah."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Sebuah pertanda bahwa Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Sakura hafal hal tersebut di luar kepalanya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Sasuke berucap seraya mengusap lembut kedua tangan Sakura yang melingkari pingganya.

Sakura menggumam tidak jelas. "Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke menoleh, tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk menemukan bibir istrinya untuk ia kecup. Sakura menyambutnya, dengan pagutan lebih sebagai isyarat ia menginginkan suaminya. Wanita itu sedang dirundung rindu yang menggebu, dan baginya sekarang lumatan bibir suaminya adalah candu.

Bibir Sasuke menemukan titik lain yang ingin ia kecup setelah lumatan penuh hasrat itu menyita banyak nafasnya. Leher jenjang Sakura. Kercapan kecupan itu kini mulai mendominasi keheningan kamar yang remang tersebut. Hingga satu desahan kecil, lolos dari bibir Sakura saat Sasuke turut menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraba bagian depan dan belakang tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Panggilan lirih itu senada dengan sepasang mata Sakura yang nampak berkabut. Tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan sekarang selain suaminya. Nafasnya memburu, kali ini Sasuke melakukan semua dalam waktu yang begitu lambat.

"Hn?"

Sakura tak tahu kapan bajunya mulai diloloskan dari tubuhnya seperti saat ini. Dingin yang ia rasakan membuatnya secara tidak sadar merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh hangat yang lebih besar di depannya. Dengan pelukan pasrah, Sakura turut mengecup leher keras milik suaminya berkali-kali tanpa jeda.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Dan tak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi Sasuke untuk menuntaskan rindu yang turut ia rasakan juga.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuha. Cantik, pinter masak, bahenol, dan… janda. Plis jangan keburu suujon sama dia.**

 **Chapter ini garing ya? Hm… saya juga ngerasa gitu. Kelamaan dibiarin deh keknya. Tapi…. tetep dong, segaring-garingnya chapter ini saya boleh minta kritik dan saran?**

 **Oh iya, mau promosi lapak juga sekalian, hehehe. Btw teman-teman, saya punya lapak di watty dengan nama** **amellidong** **, saya juga baru bikin akun Instagram dengan nama yang sama. Kali aja buat yang minat bisa baca juga coretan saya di watty, hehehehe.**

 **See u next chap *kiss**


End file.
